immune_responses_to_influenza_pneumococcosfandomcom-20200213-history
References
AEBI, T. et al. Co-infection of Influenza B and Streptococci causing severe pneumonia and septic shock in healthy women. BMC infectious diseases, v. 10, n. 1, p. 308, 2010. BLEVINS, L. K. et al. Coinfection with Streptococcus pneumoniae Negatively Modulates the Size and Composition of the Ongoing Influenza-Specific CD8 + T Cell Response. J Immunol, v. 193, p. 5076–5087, 2014. BRESLOW-DECKMAN, J. M. et al. Linezolid Decreases Susceptibility to Secondary Bacterial Pneumonia Postinfluenza Infection in Mice Through its Effects on IFN- γ. J Immunol, v. 191, p. 1792–1799, 2013. CAO, J. et al. Activation of IL-27 signalling promotes development of postinfluenza pneumococcal pneumonia. EMBO Molecular Medicine, v. 6, n. 1, p. 120–140, 2014. CHEN, W. H. et al. Potential Role for Alternatively Activated Macrophages in the Secondary Bacterial Infection During Recovery from Influenza. Immunol Lett., v. 141, n. 2, p. 227–234, 2012. CHERTOW, D. S.; MEMOLI, M. J. Bacterial Coinfection in Influenza. The Journal of the American Medical Association, v. 309, n. 3, p. 275–282, 2013. CHIEN, Y.-W. The interaction between Streptococcus pneumoniae and other respiratory pathogens, including viruses and bacteria commonly colonizing the nasopharynx. s.n.. CHOCKALINGAM, A. K. et al. Deletions in the Neuraminidase Stalk Region of H2N2 and H9N2 Avian Influenza Virus Subtypes Do Not Affect Postinfluenza Secondary Bacterial Pneumonia. Journal of Virology, v. 86, p. 3564–3573, 2012. CHRISTENSON, B. et al. Effects of a large-scale intervention with influenza and 23-valent pneumococcal vaccines in adults aged 65 years or older: A prospective study. Lancet, v. 357, p. 1008–1011, 2001. DAMJANOVIC, D. et al. Marked improvement of severe lung immunopathology by influenza-associated pneumococcal superinfection requires the control of both bacterial replication and host immune responses. American Journal of Pathology, v. 183, n. 3, p. 868–880, 2013. DIAVATOPOULOS, D. A et al. Influenza A virus facilitates Streptococcus pneumoniae transmission and disease. The FASEB journal : official publication of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology, v. 24, p. 1789–1798, 2010. FLEMING-DUTRA, K. E. et al. Effect of the 2009 influenza A(H1N1) pandemic on invasive pneumococcal pneumonia. Journal of Infectious Diseases, v. 207, p. 1135–1143, 2013. GHONEIM, H. E.; MCCULLERS, J. A. Adjunctive corticosteroid therapy improves lung immunopathology and survival during severe secondary pneumococcal pneumonia in mice. Journal of Infectious Diseases, v. 209, p. 1459–1468, 2014. GHONEIM, H. E.; THOMAS, P. G.; MCCULLERS, J. A. Depletion of alveolar macrophages during influenza infection facilitates bacterial superinfections. Journal of immunology (Baltimore, Md. : 1950), v. 191, p. 1250–9, 2013. GRIJALVA, C. G. et al. The role of influenza and parainfluenza infections in nasopharyngeal pneumococcal acquisition among young children. Clinical Infectious Diseases, v. 58, p. 1369–1376, 2014. HANDEL, A.; JR., I. M. L.; ANTIA, R. Intervention strategies for an influenza pandemic taking into account secondary bacterial infections. Epidemics, v. 1, n. 3, p. 185–195, 2009. HAYNES, L. et al. Immunity to the conserved influenza nucleoprotein reduces susceptibility to secondary bacterial infections. Journal of immunology (Baltimore, Md. : 1950), v. 189, p. 4921–9, 2012. HUSSELL, T.; CAVANAGH, M. M. The innate immune rheostat: influence on lung inflammatory disease and secondary bacterial pneumonia. Biochemical Society transactions, v. 37, p. 811–813, 2009. IVANOV, S. et al. Interleukin-22 reduces lung inflammation during influenza A virus infection and protects against secondary bacterial infection. Journal of virology, v. 87, n. 12, p. 6911–24, 2013. JAKAB, G. J.; WARR, G. A.; SANNES, P. L. Alveolar macrophage ingestion and phagosome-lysosome fusion defect associated with virus pneumonia. Infection and Immunity, v. 27, n. 3, p. 960–968, 1980. KARLSTRÖM, Å. et al. Treatment with protein synthesis inhibitors improves outcomes from secondary bacterial pneumonia following influenza. J Infect Dis., v. 199, n. 3, p. 311–319, 2009. KING, Q. O.; LEI, B.; HARMSEN, A. G. Pneumococcal Surface Protein A Contributes to Secondary Streptococcus pneumoniae Infection following Influenza Infection. J Infect Dis., v. 200, n. 4, p. 537–545, 2009. KRONE, C. L. et al. Respiratory microbiota dynamics following Streptococcus pneumoniae acquisition in young and elderly mice. Infection and immunity, v. 82, n. 4, p. 1725–31, abr. 2014. KURI, T. et al. Influenza A virus-mediated priming enhances cytokine secretion by human dendritic cells infected with Streptococcus pneumoniae. Cell Microbiol, v. 15, n. March, p. 1385–1400, 2013. LEMESSURIER, K. S. et al. Type I Interferon Protects against Pneumococcal Invasive Disease by Inhibiting Bacterial Transmigration across the Lung. PLoS Pathogens, v. 9, n. 11, 2013. LI, W.; MOLTEDO, B.; MORAN, T. M. Type I Interferon Induction during Influenza Virus Infection Increases Susceptibility to Secondary Streptococcus pneumoniae Infection by Negative Regulation of T Cells. Journal of Virology, v. 86, n. 22, p. 12304–12312, 2012. LIJEK, R. S.; WEISER, J. N. Co-infection subverts mucosal immunity in the upper respiratory tract. Curr Opin Immunol, v. 24, n. 4, p. 417–423, 2013. MATHIEU, C. et al. Induction of innate immunity in lungs with virus-like nanoparticles leads to protection against influenza and Streptococcus pneumoniae challenge. Nanomedicine: Nanotechnology, Biology, and Medicine, v. 9, n. 7, p. 839–848, 2013. MCAULEY, J. L. et al. Expression of the 1918 Influenza A Virus PB1-F2 Enhances the Pathogenesis of Viral and Secondary Bacterial Pneumonia. Cell Host and Microbe, v. 2, n. 4, p. 240–249, 2007. MCCULLERS, J. A et al. The platelet activating factor receptor is not required for exacerbation of bacterial pneumonia following influenza. Scandinavian journal of infectious diseases, v. 40, n. April 2007, p. 11–17, 2008. MCCULLERS, J. A. et al. Influenza enhances susceptibility to natural acquisition of and disease due to Streptococcus pneumoniae in ferrets. The Journal of infectious diseases, v. 202, n. 8, p. 1287–95, 15 out. 2010. MCCULLERS, J. A.; REHG, J. E. Lethal synergism between influenza virus and Streptococcus pneumoniae: characterization of a mouse model and the role of platelet-activating factor receptor. The Journal of infectious diseases, v. 186, n. 3, p. 341–50, 1 ago. 2002. MCNAMEE, L. A.; HARMSEN, A. G. Both influenza-induced neutrophil dysfunction and neutrophil-independent mechanisms contribute to increased susceptibility to a secondary Streptococcus pneumoniae infection. Infection and Immunity, v. 74, n. 12, p. 6707–6721, 2006. METERSKY, M. L. et al. Epidemiology, microbiology, and treatment considerations for bacterial pneumonia complicating influenza. International Journal of Infectious Diseases, v. 16, n. 5, p. e321–e331, 2012. METZGER, D. W.; SUN, K. Immune dysfunction and bacterial coinfections following influenza. Journal of Immunology (Baltimore, Md. : 1950), v. 191, p. 2047–52, 2013. MINA, M. J. et al. Live-attenuated influenza virus increases pneumococcal translocation and persistence within the middle ear. Journal of Infectious Diseases, v. 12, p. 1–31, 2014. MINA, M. J.; MCCULLERS, J. A.; KLUGMAN, K. P. Live attenuated influenza vaccine enhances colonization of Streptococcus pneumoniae and Staphylococcus aureus in mice. mBio, v. 5, n. 1, p. 1–10, 2014. MOORTHY, A. N. et al. In vivo and in vitro studies on the roles of neutrophil extracellular traps during secondary pneumococcal pneumonia after primary pulmonary influenza infection. Frontiers in Immunology, v. 4, n. March, p. 1–13, 2013. MORENS, D. M.; TAUBENBERGER, J. K.; FAUCI, A. S. Predominant role of bacterial pneumonia as a cause of death in pandemic influenza: implications for pandemic influenza preparedness. The Journal of infectious diseases, v. 198, n. 7, p. 962–70, 1 out. 2008. NAKAMURA, S.; DAVIS, K. M.; WEISER, J. N. Synergistic stimulation of type I interferons during influenza virus coinfection promotes Streptococcus pneumoniae colonization in mice. The Journal of clinical investigation, v. 121, n. 9, p. 3657–65, set. 2011. NEUTRA, M. R.; KOZLOWSKI, P. A. Mucosal vaccines: the promise and the challenge. Nature reviews. Immunology, v. 6, n. 2, p. 148–58, fev. 2006. NITA-LAZAR, M. et al. Desialylation of airway epithelial cells during influenza virus infection enhances pneumococcal adhesion via galectin binding. Molecular Immunology, v. 65, n. 1, p. 1–16, 2015. PEDRO-BOTET, M. L. et al. Impact of the 2009 influenza A H1N1 pandemic on invasive pneumococcal disease in adults. Scandinavian journal of infectious diseases, v. 46, n. November 2013, p. 185–92, 2014. PETTIGREW, M. M. et al. Streptococcus pneumoniae and influenza: dynamic changes in the pneumococcal transcriptome during transition from biofilm formation to invasive disease. Infection and immunity, v. 82, n. 11, p. 4607–4619, 2014. RICHARD, A. L. et al. TLR2 Signaling Decreases Transmission of Streptococcus pneumoniae by Limiting Bacterial Shedding in an Infant Mouse Influenza A Co-infection Model. PLOS Pathogens, v. 10, n. 8, p. 1–9, 2014. ROSSEAU, S. et al. Comparative transcriptional profiling of the lung reveals shared and distinct features of Streptococcus pneumoniae and influenza A virus infection. Immunology, v. 120, p. 380–391, 2007. SELF, W. H. et al. The high burden of pneumonia on US emergency departments during the 2009 influenza pandemic. Journal of Infection, v. 68, n. 2, p. 156–164, 2014. SHAHANGIAN, A. et al. Type I IFNs mediate development of postinfluenza bacterial pneumonia in mice. Journal of Clinical Investigation, v. 119, n. 7, p. 1910–1920, 2009. SHORT, K. R. et al. Increased Nasopharyngeal Bacterial Titers and Local Inflammation Facilitate Transmission of Streptococcus pneumoniae. mBio, v. 3, n. 5, p. 1–7, 2012. SHRESTHA, S. et al. Identifying the Interaction Between Influenza and Pneumococcal Pneumonia Using Incidence Data. Science Translational Medicine, v. 5, n. 191, p. 191ra84–191ra84, 2013. SIEGEL, S. J.; ROCHE, A. M.; WEISER, J. N. Influenza promotes pneumococcal growth during coinfection by providing host sialylated substrates as a nutrient source. Cell Host and Microbe, v. 16, n. 1, p. 55–67, 2014. SMITH, A. M. et al. Kinetics of Coinfection with Influenza A Virus and Streptococcus pneumoniae. PLoS Pathogens, v. 9, n. 3, 2013. STEGEMANN, S. et al. Increased susceptibility for superinfection with Streptococcus pneumoniae during influenza virus infection is not caused by TLR7-mediated lymphopenia. PLoS ONE, v. 4, n. 3, p. 1–9, 2009. STEGEMANN-KONISZEWSKI, S. et al. TLR7 contributes to the rapid progression but not to the overall fatal outcome of secondary pneumococcal disease following influenza a virus infection. Journal of Innate Immunity, v. 5, p. 84–96, 2013. SUN, K. et al. Seasonal FluMist vaccination induces cross-reactive T cell immunity against H1N1 (2009) influenza and secondary bacterial infections. Journal of immunology (Baltimore, Md. : 1950), v. 186, n. 2009, p. 987–993, 2011. SUN, K.; METZGER, D. W. Inhibition of pulmonary antibacterial defense by interferon-gamma during recovery from influenza infection. Nature medicine, v. 14, n. 5, p. 558–564, 2008. TASHER, D. et al. Invasive bacterial infections in relation to influenza outbreaks, 2006-2010. Clinical Infectious Diseases, v. 53, p. 1199–1207, 2011. TESSMER, A et al. Influenza vaccination is associated with reduced severity of community-acquired pneumonia. The European respiratory journal, v. 38, n. 1, p. 147–53, jul. 2011. VAN DER SLUIJS, K. F. et al. IL-10 is an important mediator of the enhanced susceptibility to pneumococcal pneumonia after influenza infection. Journal of immunology (Baltimore, Md. : 1950), v. 172, p. 7603–7609, 2004. VERNATTER, J.; PIROFSKI, L. Current concepts in host-microbe interaction leading to pneumococcal pneumonia. Curr Opin Infect Dis, v. 26, n. 3, p. 227–283, 2013. VON BAUM, H. et al. How deadly is seasonal influenza-associated pneumonia? The German Competence Network for Community-Acquired Pneumonia. European Respiratory Journal, v. 37, n. 5, p. 1151–1157, 2011. WANG, X. Y. et al. Influenza and bacterial pathogen coinfections in the 20th century. Interdisciplinary Perspectives on Infectious Diseases, v. 2011, p. 1–6, 2011. WILLIAMS, D. J. et al. Influenza coinfection and outcomes in children with complicated pneumonia. Archives of pediatrics & adolescent medicine, v. 165, n. 6, p. 506–512, 2011. WOLF, A. I. et al. Pneumolysin expression by streptococcus pneumoniae protects colonized mice from influenza virus-induced disease. Virology, v. 462-463, p. 254–265, 2014. WOLTER, N. et al. High Nasopharyngeal Pneumococcal Density, Increased by Viral Coinfection, Is Associated With Invasive Pneumococcal Pneumonia. The Journal of infectious diseases, v. 210, p. 1–9, 2014. WU, Y. et al. Successive influenza virus infection and Streptococcus pneumoniae stimulation alter human dendritic cell function. BMC infectious diseases, v. 11, n. 1, p. 201, 2011. WU, Y. et al. Lethal co-infection of influenza virus and Streptococcus pneumoniae lowers antibody response to influenza virus in lung, and reduces germinal center B cells, T follicular helper cells and plasma cells in mediastinal lymph node. J Virol, v. 89, n. 4, p. 2013–2023, 2015.